nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Short 6:Sephiroth VS Legna
Welcome to a BATTLE SHORT! This is where I take 2 characters, do little to no research, and make them fight to the death! It's kinda like OMB, except quicker and more bloodier! Anyways... HERE WE GO! The Battle Sephiroth walked into Vuxo's castle. He punched Johnny out of his way and kicked Xia through a wall before he pointed his katana at Vuxo and said "I challenge you". Then Vuxo rose and said "If it's a death wish you want..." Then Vuxo summoned the flare blade and said 'A death wish is what you're gonna get". But then Legna walked in and said "Now now Vuxo, you just got back from your vacation". "Let me handle this". Then Legna summoned her halberd and said "Don't be scared of me, little angel boy". Then Vuxo sat back down and said "Fine, you may fight this fool". Then Sephiroth prepared a slash and Legna met his slash with one of her own. Then she said "C'mon, Mercury is faster than that". Then she knocked Sephiroth back and said "Show me what you've got". Then Sephiroth said "I will defeat you". Then he held his katana the way he normally does like a badass. Then Legna held her halberd with the point facing towards Sephiroth and said "Why don't you walk the walk instead of talking the talk"? Then they both prepared to face off as Johnny and Xia returned. Then Johnny yelled "HEY"! "I WANNA KICK HIS ASS TOO"! Then Xia said "I also would like to whoop this fool until he bleeds out like a stuffed pig". Then Vuxo said "Johnny, Xia, wait your turn". Then Legna said "Alright silver hair, let's dance"! FALLEN ANGEL VERSUS ONE WINGED ANGEL! LET'S GO! Sephiroth slashed at Legna, but she dodged and kicked him through the wall and fired a beam of light that blew up a part of the castle. Then Vuxo said "You're lucky I can fix damages Legna". Then Sephiroth flew over and slashed Legna into another room before he kicked her outside and flew after her. Then he slashed her left arm off and kicked her on the ground! Then Legna stood right back up and said "Your paper cut won't kill me". Then she called her arm back to her body as she regenerated her arm back and summoned her halberd for a brutal jab to Sephiroth's chest that impaled him before she kicked him off. Then Legna said "It'll take a lot more than slicing my arm off to kill me buddy". Then she kicked a ball of light at Sephiroth that he dodged. Then she kicked multiple others that he dodged and said "You have terrible aim". Then Legna smirked and said "Do I"? Then all the balls of light flew in from different directions and they all hit Sephiroth around the air before Legna teleported up and kicked him him down to the ground and came crashing down with a brutal stab through the chest with her halberd! Then Sephiroth pushed her off and stood up with her halberd still in him. Then he blasted small fireballs at Legna, which hit her and made her look a bit pissed off. Then she entered her dark form and rushed forward holding a ball of darkness in her right hand. She slammed it into Sephiroth and blasted him far into the distance with it as her halberd landed next to her and the ball exploded on Sephiroth! Then, as Legna walks away, Sephiroth returns as Bizzaro Sephiroth and says "You will pay for that". Then he slams his massive fist down on Legna, who catches it and holds it up. Then she says "So you thought that would beat me"? Then she summons multiple balls of light and dark that all crash into Bizzaro Sephiroth, hurting him quite badly. Then he hits her and sends her flying into a nearby mountain of ice. Then he fires a laser of darkness that caused the mountain to explode violently! Then Legna emerges, in hyper form and says "Nice going asshole". "You just sealed your fate". Then she summoned a scythe and said "Come and get it asshole". Then she sent her scythe off to slice Bizzaro Sephiroth around while she blasted him countless balls of light and darkness! Then Sephiroth manged to slam his massive fist down on her, knocking her 2000 miles underground as he roared in agony. Then Legna emerged and said "Nice punch". Then she summoned billions of dark blades that all started slashing Sephiroth all over the area before Legna followed up with a giant laser made of light that almost killed Sephiroth. Then Legna said "Now run home, your mama's calling ya". Then, as she turned to leave, Sephiroth became Safer Sephiroth! Legna turned and looked at him. Then she said "Geez, you really don't know when to stay down, huh"? Then she slashed at Sephiroth, who blocked it and smacked her flying through the air. Then he blasted her with countless lasers of energy that would kill almost anyone. Then Sephiroth said "You are finished". However, Legna arose as her white glow from hyper form faded and a line of blood went down her face. Then she said "You know what..."? Then she glowed pure black as she grew demonic wings and looked more demonic. Then she summoned her halberd, which she pointed at Sephiroth and said "I'm done holding back". "I'm ending this now". Then Sephiroth sent the Super Nova down at her as she prepared a slash and flew directly towards the Super Nova. Legna slashed clean through the Super Nova and caused it to subside as she flew towards Sephiroth. Then she slashed Sephiroth in half and caused an explosion that knocked her to the ground and left her badly hurt. However, Sephiroth stood up and took his final stance. Legna stood back up and said "Fine". "I'll kill you in a duel then". Then she took her stance as they both glared at each other in a climatic FF7-style duel! (like how it did the close-ups for Cloud and Sephiroth in the ACTUAL final battle) Then Sephiroth slashed at Legna, who blocked it and sparks came off their blades as they pushed against each other! Then Sephiroth said "This is where it ends". Then Legna snarled as her fur became as black as night and lights came out of her eyes. Then she said "FOR YOU, YOU DAM FOOL"! Then they both were surrounded in a dark sphere that began to fly into the sky. Then Sephiroth began to get sliced around the entire sphere as multiple blades homed in on him as the sphere condensed and finally exploded! The explosion sent Sephiroth crashing towards the ground. Then, before he hit the ground, Legna flew down past him, slashing him on her way down with a slash made of pure light! Then, as Legna reached the ground and sheathed her halberd, Sephiroth exploded in mid-air as blood flew everywhere! Then Legna said "Don't fuck with a fucking Fallen Angel, bitch". Then she walks away and heads back to the castle. KO! Dio's Reaction Well, I guess that means you REALLY shouldn't fuck with a Fallen Angel. Anyways... This fight was fun to type, so I hope you guys enjoyed this evil-angel exhibition! Until next time, this is Dio, sipping a Pepsi and leaving the building. Category:Fights Category:Battle Shorts